Gewehr 43
Gewehr 43 – niemiecki karabin samopowtarzalny kalibru 7,92 × 57 mm. Występuje w Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War a także w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: United Offensive (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Finest Hour (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 3 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War Kampania Karabin Gewehr 43 pojawia się jako jeden ze standardowych karabinów na wyposażeniu Wehrmachtu oraz Waffen-SS. Gracz może znaleźć tą broń jedynie w kampanii radzieckiej z wyłączeniem misji "Wendeta" oraz "Krew i żelazo". Ze względu na wysokie obrażenia oraz bezproblemowe uzupełnienie braków w amunicji jest to dobra alternatywa dla karabinów powtarzalnych takich jak Mosin-Nagant czy Kar98k. Tryb dla wielu graczy Gewehr 43 jest do odblokowania na 7. poziomie.Tak samo jak SVT-40 ma przejrzysty celownik mechaniczny i magazynek o pojemności 10 nabojów. Gracz powinien zwrócić uwagę na to, że mniejszy odrzut (przy korzystaniu z dodatku Celownik szczelinowy jest on bardziej widoczny) niż w SVT-40, dodatek tłumik w miejsce tłumika błysku i możliwość zamontowania granatnika czyni z Gewehr 43 idealny karabin do momentu odblokowania Karabinu M1A1. Broń zabija na 2-3 trafienia w głowę i 3-4 w inne części ciała. Wysokie obrażenia pozwalają graczowi na wybór innego atutu 2. poziomu niż Moc obalająca, Ze względu na przejrzysty celownik mechaniczny wybór Celownika szczelinowego albo lunety nie jest trafny, a w jego miejsce gracz powinien rozważyć tłumik albo granatnik, ponieważ podnoszą one znacznie wartość bojową broni. Dostępne dodatki * Celownik szczelinowy * Tłumik * Granatnik * Luneta teleskopowa Tryb zombie Karabin pojawia się w Verrückt, Shi No Numa i Der Riese jako broń do kupienia ze ściany w pokoju startowym za 600 punktów albo ze skrzynki losującej. Ze względu na dość spore obrażenia jest ona przydatna w pierwszych rundach, ale dość słabo zarabia się nią punkty. Gracz powinien pamiętać o tym, że Gewehr 43 cierpi z powodu trybu ognia czyniącym go narzędzie, które szybko staje się bezużyteczne, co jest szczególnie widoczne w walce z piekielnymi psami. Z tego też powodu najpóźniej koło 10. rundy gracz powinien pozbyć się tej broni. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się G115 Compressor. Ulepszenie poprawia ogólne parametry broni i daje kamuflaż w stylu sci-fi. Pomimo znacznej poprawy obrażeń i zapasu amunicji gracz powinien wystrzegać się tej broni, ponieważ w późniejszych rundach, o ile nie celuje w głowę, będzie bezużyteczna. Gewehr 43 a G115 Compressor Call of Duty: Black Ops Karabin pojawia się w mapach z DLC Rezurrection z wyłączeniem Nacht der Untoten oraz Moon jako broń do kupienia ze ściany za 600 punktów. Poza dźwiękiem wystrzału przypominającym ten z Dragunowa nie różni się od wersji z World at War. Ciekawostki Ogólne * W każdej części Call of Duty o tematyce związanej z II wojną światową broń ta ma inną animację przeładowania. Call of Duty 2 * Karabin Gewehr 43 można znaleźć w Radzieckich misjach, które dzieją się w 1942 roku. Jest to niedopatrzenie ze strony twórców, ponieważ broń ta do użytku weszła w 1943 roku. * Po całkowitym opróżnieniu magazynka broń ma tą samą animację przeładowania, co jakby magazynek był opróżniony w połowie. Call of Duty: World at War *W trybie dla wielu graczy wersja z tłumikiem ma zawsze animację przeładowania taką samą, jak wersja bez dodatków z pustym magazynkiem. Co ciekawe, nie wpływa to na czas przeładowania. *Ulepszona nazwa nawiązuje do pierwiastka 115. *Podczas przeładowywania pustego magazynka gracz może zauważyć, że w magazynku wciąż są widoczne naboje. *W wersji gry na Nintendo Wii broń ma inny dźwięk wystrzału i animację przeładowania w połowie opróżnionego magazynku taką samą jak pustego magazynku. Wideo Cod 5 Gewehr 43 Reload Glitch|Glitch z przeładowaniem wspomniany w ciekawostkach Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: Finest Hour Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty 2 Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: WWII